Te Vi Venir
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: no se atrevia a confesarle su amor, hace un tiempo ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta, pero con tiempo todo se sabe... al confesarle su amor espera ansioso la respuesta.. no sean malos dejen review!


Konichiwa!!!! X3

Kimyko: Bienvenidos a este intento de song-fic

Quisiera aclarar que si no les gusta dejen = review para ayudarnos en publicaciones futuras gracias! X3

Yukino: ikuto haz los honores….

Ikuto: si si como sea, solo por ese pescado que me prometieron…

_**Los personajes de Shugo chara no pertenecen a yukino ni a kimyko son propiedad de p.p. la cancion es Te Vi Venir de Sin Bandera**_

Ojalas les guste adelante con el fic¡! X3

* * *

La primera vez que te vi senti algo especial por ti, no supe por que, pero contigo yo era como queria ser…

_**Nooooooonoooooooo**_

_**uhhhh**_

_**Aún ni siquiera te tengo**_

_**y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor**_

_**qué rápido se me ha clavado**_

_**qué dentro todo este dolor.**_

Sin darme cuenta ya me habia enamorado de ti, te molesto, te sigo, porque me da miedo que te vayas lejos de mi, me senti tan triste cuando saliste con ese mini-rey que no supe como sobrellevarlo y me aleje un poco de ti…

_**Es poco lo que te conozco**_

_**y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor**_

_**no tengo miedo de apostarte,**_

_**perderte sí me da pavor.**_

No conozco sobre ti ni tu vida pero solo se que en ti me apoyo y me da pavor el que me dejes solo, por eso me mantengo asi contigo…

_**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía**_

_**no me queda más que hacer,**_

_**que hacerte una poesía.**_

En mi habitación sueño, imagino que tu estas a mi lado y me prometes que no te separaras de mi… pero luego me doy cuenta de que solo es mi fantasia y vuelvo a escribirte una cancion para algun dia dedicartela cuando estes frente a mi….

_**Porque te vi venir y no dudé**_

_**te vi llegar, y te abracé**_

_**y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras**_

Me arme de valor y fui a tu escuela tenia la firme decisión de declararte mi amor, saliste junto a tus amigas me acerque a ti, tu no te diste cuenta de mi presencia y te abrace por la espalda, te percataste inmediatamente de que era yo…

-ikuto-se giro posandose frente a mi-que quieres?

-emm…bueno yo…-no podia decirlo-vaya ya no eres tan plana como antes…-me acobarde, tu te enfadaste y te soltaste de mis brazos para comenzar a alejarte, yo rapidamente me arme de valor y tome tu brazo girandote hacia mi…

_**y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad**_

_**te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**_

_**noooooooooooo**_

_**uhhh**_

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

Ikuto qu—no te deje terminar pues pose mis labios sobre los tuyos estaba tan inmerso en mi accion que no me di ni cuenta cuando tu lo correspondiste

-amu yo…-dije una vez que nos separamos- te amo

-i-kuto yo…-estaba muy roja tras mi confesión- lo siento, dame un tiempo… estoy muy confundida -dijo y luego salio corriendo y sus amigas tras ella desapareciendo asi de mi vista.

_**Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver**_

_**si lo que te di fue suficiente**_

_**no sabes qué terror se siente**_

_**la espera cada madrugada**_

_**si tú ya no quisieras volver**_

_**se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre**_

_**no entendería ya este mundo**_

_**me alejaría de la gente.**_

Se me hace tan difícil el poderte esperar, la duda de si me aceptaras me aterra, cada dia a cada minuto y cada momento que pasa…me aterra aun mas el no volverte a ver estaria tan triste si eso pasara que cortaria el contacto con el mundo sumergiendome asi en la oscuridad, pero solo me queda esperar por ti como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

_**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía**_

_**no me queda más que hacer**_

_**que hacerte una poesía.**_

_**Porque te vi venir y no dudé**_

_**te vi llegar y te abracé**_

_**y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras**_

_**y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad**_

_**te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**_

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

_**uhhhhhh**_

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

Cuando por fin apareciste me alegre de verte frente a mi ya que solo me aferraba a mis sueños dudaba si acercarme a ti o mantenerme a la distancia, al parecer tu te diste cuenta porque te acercaste posandote frente a mi levantaste la mirada y me dijiste

-me lo he pensado mucho en este tiempo-decia-al principio yo estaba confundida ya que tenia sentimientos por tadase y por otra persona- porque ese mini-rey, el no la merece-pense- pero luego me di cuenta de que solo sentia admiración por tadase y que el solo ama a una parte de mi y yo no puedo ser la amu optimista como amulet Heart, pero solo hubo una persona que me acepta como soy, con la que puedo ser yo misma y no aparentar ser algo que no lo soy

-amm….bueno en ese caso yo…. Espero que esa persona te haga feliz-dije para despues voltearme y comenzar a irme

-espera ikuto-pare en seco- como dije solo hay una persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, y esa persona es muy importante para mi-agache la mirada, no tenia el valor suficiente para oir el resto- esa persona…..ikuto…ERES TU-dijo y yo no cabia en felicidad, me gire,te lanzaste a mis brazos y sellaste este momento con un beso, solo me faltaba algo que preguntarte…

-amu, quieres ser mi novia?....

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

* * *

Kimyko: Bueno ese fue nuestro intento de song-fic espero les haya gustado jeje!

Yukino: eso si debo dejarle esta vez la mitad de los creditos a kimyko… ya que esta fue su idea …¬¬

Kimyko: que mitad? Yo hice la mayoria de esto gracias a una revelacion espiritual repentina causada por los dulces de pascua jeje!

Yukino: bueno como sea… ojala les haya gustado esto y perdon por hacerlo tan largo es que nos emocionamos jijijiji… bueno ya dejen reviews…

Kimyko: tengan en conciencia que es nuestro (mi) primer fic de shugo chara

Yukino:*pegandole un chape a kimyko* como sea…

Mata ne!!!


End file.
